


Patron spirits

by MeadowandForrest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Gods, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowandForrest/pseuds/MeadowandForrest
Summary: This is a new addition I would appreciate thoughts on what should happen to the characters and how to integrate the  mythical creatures





	1. Prologue/history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new addition I would appreciate thoughts on what should happen to the characters and how to integrate the mythical creatures

Many years ago, there was a group of creatures who were revered by all. They ruled the world peacefully, but since they were not immortal, they died. Once this occurred, their children took over. The problem with this was that many of the children disliked each other, and so four factions were formed. With these different factions, the humans became divided, each favoring a different leader, so it became a rule that when a child reached the age of 15, they would choose a patron and hope they were accepted. If the child chose a patron different from the one, they were raised with, it was unlikely that they would see their parents again. They might see them if the patron they chose was part of the same faction, this was not as common as one might think.  
Many years after this began, the animal leadership faded into obscurity and humans began to lead. The tradition stuck, but there was one difference between the old and new ceremonies. The old ones had the kings and queens choosing, but the new ones had a spectral version of the first rulers as the people who choose. These spectral visions would appear to their hopefuls in different ways. Some would appear in their heads, others as something ghost like. The only thing that remained the same between each test, and each tester was that they were tested by a simple yet telling question.  
The factions that formed were only named after the animals had faded out, so the names were all done in human languages. The first was the Lycans, who were made up of the deer, wolves, tigers, and trout. The second was the Drakens, who were made up of the panthers, rattle snakes, Komodo dragons, and eagles. The third was the Seers, who were made up of the owls, dolphins, lions, and coyotes. The fourth and final faction was known as Aleans, who were made up of the ravens, squirrels, foxes, and moose.  
There is one unspoken piece of history that everyone knows from either whispers in the dark or putting together what isn’t spoken. There was actually one faction that was entirely neutral and was eradicated. People are able to choose them but only in private, but all the animal spirits would provide safety for any of that faction. This faction was called the outcasts. They were made of the gryphons, dragons, selkies, and phoenixes. This group was the most powerful, and first to withdraw. The seers might have been the smartest, the Aleans the most resourceful, the Drakens the most feared, and the Lycans the most cunning, but the outcasts were the best of everything, each one was part of multiple of the factions. Their leaving was what caused the split since those four were who united the other 16’s children.


	2. Chapter 2

A girl is kneeling in front of a stone alter and begins to chant, “A prayer to the lord of wolves to take me as one of your own, to guide me on my path, and to help me through the hard times. I take you as my lord if you will have me.” Once she had finished speaking, a wolf seeming to be made of smoke appeared to her. It growled threateningly and glared. The girl for her part just stood there and gazed coolly back at the wolf. It approached her and stated, “You have asked to become one of mine, why? You have proven strength of will and mind, but have no pack, something that I value highly.” She cocked her head to the side and took a minute to collect her thoughts. “I have asked to become one of yours because I hold many of the same values, I have found that the other lords and ladies do not fit with what I believe. As for the lack of pack, that is another reason, I long for a pack yet have none, and I believe I will find one under you.” I wolf looked her up and down, then spun and walked away. She blinked, looked around, shook her head then looked around again. The realization hit her; the spirit had been in her head. “VIA, VIA!!!! How did it go?” a girl shouted excitedly. The newly accepted wolf, Viala, smiled and said, “I am now a wolf, my lord accepted me.” The other girl squealed. “My turn I guess?” “Yeah” Viala said. The girl went off towards another of the alters, Viala watched the bittersweet moment, happy for her friend, yet sad that she would rarely if ever see her friend again.  
The other girl’s name was Shira. She too had found the moment bittersweet, yet willed herself forward, and to not look back. Shira walked towards the alter of the deer. She knelt down and began to chant just as before. “A prayer to the lady of deer, to accept me as yours, to lead me away from danger, and to help me lead a simple, peaceful life. I take you as my lady if you want me.” After her prayer was finished, a doe that seemed to be made of dust approached and laid down. Shira walked up warily and placed a hand on her head. The doe began to speak. “Why did you choose me? You have my values and soul yet have a pack and many wolf-like qualities.” The girl took a moment before answering. “My lady, I wish to be yours because the wolf is both predator and King, I would never want such a strenuous position. The deer is both simple and yet similar to the wolf so, I would have you as my lady if you want me.” The deer smiled,(If deer can do such a thing) nodded and left.


End file.
